


Remember me

by FanTitan



Series: Smiling through the pain [6]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Jared needs a hug, M/M, Sorta song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitan/pseuds/FanTitan
Summary: Part 6 of the smiling through the pain seriesJared and Evan talk





	Remember me

**Author's Note:**

> READ OTHER PARTS OF SERIES BEFORE READING THIS
> 
> I want to thank my friend who has supported me on this and I am very grateful :)
> 
> I do not own the Dear Evan Hansen characters they belong to their creators

 

The next morning Jared woke up late. He put on the first thing he saw and almost forgot his backpack and phone.

He had to run to school as fast as he could (because his dumb car wouldn't start) just to get to school a minute before the bell rang. He was not ready for the surprised test the teacher sprung on him and was not ready for his presentation in history class. He (thank god) had his flash drive in his backpack and made it through the presentation.

He was so stressed the first half of that day it wasn't until he asked to use the bathroom in english did he see he had a text...from Evan. 

 

From:  Evan

Let me just say that I am also sorry. Instead of getting mad at you I should have asked you what was up. 

You are my best friends and I hope we can still be best friends.  I know that Zoe and Alana were being mean to you

and I did nothing to help you...I am an awful friend.I hope that you can forgive me. But I also need to let you know

that I do care about you but just as friends.I should have told you about me and Connor sooner and not ignored you

for a month. Would you consider sitting at lunch with me and the squad? We miss you and I want to end the

fight we had. 

 

Jared felt a wave of relief wash over him. Everything could work out after all.

To:  Evan

I would love to. As long as we're cool now. 

 

A couple seconds later he received another text

From:  Evan

Were cool. :) Are we still friends?

 

To:  Evan

Of course. :)

 

At lunch he made his way to where Evan sat. "Hey..." he said when he approached them. "Hey Jared!" Evan said with a smile.  "Come and sit. How are you?" Connor asked gesturing to the empty seats. "Good." Jared said sitting down across from Connor. Ever since yesterday Jared had thought of Connor differently. He wasn't the monster Jared had previously thought he was. 

 

Lunch was good. It felt like he had never left. The only thing that was different was that now he no longer hated Connors guts or pined after Evan. He realized that he could move on, and yes it still hurt that Evan hadn't returned his feelings but, at least they were still friends. He was surprised when Evan invited him over. He accepted Evans invitation and they both walked to Evans house. They sat in silence until Evan broke it. 

"So, how have things been?" Jared knew Evan was trying to friendly but honestly, Evan most likely knew Jared had been in hell since their fight.

"Not ideal." Jared said as he pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "How are things with you and Connor?" Evan smiled lightly at Jared's question.

"It's good. Some days are a little hard-"

"Hard?" Jared asked in a teasing way. Evan blushed before he lightly shoved Jared. "Come on..you know I didn't mean it like that." Jared chuckled. "But yeah, he really seems to like me and, I really like him." Jared smiled. He was happy for Evan. Somehow talking to Connor helped him feel less hopeless. It made him no longer feel jealous of Connor.

 

Maybe just talking about it was enough to put things in perspective. "I am happy for you. You both are a cute couple." Jared honestly meant it. "Thanks." They both were silent.

"Hey Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you always remember me? Even when we’re old and stuff?"

"Of course. You are my best friend, and I won't ditch you anymore." Jared smiled at Evans response. "Good." 

 

That was all he could ever wish for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Jared gets over Evan at the end of this.
> 
> BUT
> 
> I will also will be posting DEH, BMC, and possibly Klance fanfics so stay tuned!
> 
> AND this is my 3rd time trying to post this..gah
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
